


Baby names

by Slashaddict96



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future kabby, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kane and abby try to figure out the name of they're baby <br/>Fluffy one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haylie_Myers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haylie_Myers/gifts).



It's a regular day at the kane/griffin houshold and abby is just laying in bed thinking while her husband marcus is still at the ark he's supossed to be back anytime now abby wishes he Didn't work there so much she's affriad he'll get hurt or something else that would take him away from her but what can she do it's his job abby just really hates being alone in they're house alone cause Clarke is in college and she won't be back till the baby is born   
She's vary psyched about being a big sister but back when she first found out about marcus and abby she  
Freaked cause she did not want another man to replace her dad but as time went on she became ok with it   
I'm home! Marcus yelled cheerfully   
Abby lifted up as she heard her husbands voice marcus? She yelled   
Yeah!  
You ok?   
Why wouldn't I?  
Cause your cheerfull and that's not how you usually are  
That's cause I never had good news before   
Oh really what's the news? Abby asked   
I got a job offer  
Really! Where abby said with a wide smile   
Some office called me today and I took they're offer right away  
That's amazing but aren't you gonna miss the ark?   
Why would I?  
I don't know I mean jaha is your best friend won't you miss him  
Of course but I'll see him anytime and I want to spend more time with you and the baby by the way do you have a name for him yet?  
No I've been trying to think of one but nothing sounds right and by the way you don't know it's a boy   
Come on it has to be a boy your carrying low that always means your having a boy  
Well ether way we have to pick a name for it for a girl I always liked ahmara   
I don't know about that name I kinda like Laura   
And for a boy I like john  
Really? Cause I was thinking marcus the second   
Really that's perfect so Laura if it's a girl and marcus if it's a boy   
Yep now can you go get me some ice cream  
Sure marcus laughs


End file.
